More Precious Than Me
by LeeTeukSJ
Summary: 'You're my precious one. My lovely, my soul. I was gave my another life for you. And lost you, like losing my half of soul. But, its okay. I'll being like you want, and hope you always be happy and smile with brightly. Sayonara... - LeeTeuk'


**Note: FanFiction ini adalah request dari seseorang. Author hanya mencoba menuliskan apa yang terjadi. Dan, mungkin, FanFiction ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang pertama, sekaligus yang terakhir dari seseorang tersebut.**

**For Park Tae Rin, Saengil Chukkahandago (27.11.14)**

* * *

><p>Author: KS_LeeteukSJ<p>

Cast:  
>Lee Sung Min<br>Leeteuk  
>Park Tae Rin<br>Kang In

_'You're my precious one. My lovely, my soul. I was gave my another life for you. And lost you, like losing my half of soul. But, its okay. I'll being like you want, and hope you always be happy and smile with brightly. Sayonara... - LeeTeuk'_

**More Precious Than Me**

* * *

><p>~Leeteuk Pov<p>

"Hyungg... Hyung, ku mohon... Jebal... kenapa tidak mendekatkan diri dengan Noona ku?" pinta Sungmin dengan wajah memelas.

Aku menggeleng. "Lee Sung Min!" aku menekankan kata demi kata dalam mengucapkan namanya, "Astaga... kau juga tahu aku memiliki kekasih..."

"Tapi aku ingin dia menjadi kakak ku! Menikah dengan nya saja, Hyung. Ayolah~".

"Maldo andwae," desis ku. "Mau merengek seperti apapun, aku tak akan menikah dengan nya. Terpikir untuk mengenal nya pun tidak".

"Kenapa kamu kejam sekali?" Sungmin memelototi ku. "Memang apa kekurangannya? Dia cantik, pintar, manis. Bukankah dia itu tipe mu?"

"Kekurangannya adalah, aku tidak mencintainya, Sungmin," aku menatap lurus ke arah Sungmin, "Jangan kan cinta, tertarik pun tidak. Tolong kamu menghormati keputusan ku. Apa tidak bisa?"

"Hyung...," dia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Merengek dengan wajah yang di buat sememelas mungkin.

"Tidak!" aku bersikukuh. Lagipula, aku tahu hatinya. Dan selain itu, aku tidak berniat mengkhianati kekasih ku.

"Kau itu Hyung ku. Apa kau tidak merasa harus menuruti keinginan Dongsaeng mu?"

"Itu pilihan, bukan keharusan. Dan pilihan ku adalah tidak," aku menatap Sungmin. "Kau pasti akan tahu satu saat, alasan kenapa aku tetap menolak permintaan mu saat ini".

"Aku benci pada mu, Hyung!"

"Terserah."

* * *

><p>~Sungmin Pov<p>

"Ming..." Noona ku memanggil ku dengan suara manis miliknya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya di kejauhan, dan melambai padanya. Dia menghampiriku dengan senyuman lebar dan langkah ceria. Sampai di hadapanku, dia memandangiku dengan cermat.

"Wae?" tanyanya. Aku memasang wajah bodoh.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa wajah mu sedih? Ada masalah?"

Tentu saja. Tapi aku tak akan menceritakannya. Bahwa aku menjodohkan Noona ku ini dengan Hyung kesayanganku, hanya saja dia menolaknya tanpa basa basi.

"Ani..."

"Ah, apa karena Hyo?"

Itu lagi. Kenapa dia selalu mengaitkan wajah sedih ku dengan mantan kekasih ku yang ku tinggalkan lantaran aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi? Tapi, tentu saja aku akan menjadi dongsaeng manis yang baik hati seperti yang di kenal nya selama ini.

"Ne... ku rasa, aku masih menyayanginya..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian berpisah? Apa kau tidak mau mencoba untuk mengejarnya lagi?"

Aku menggeleng, seraya berpikir untuk memberikan alasan. "Aku tak ingin dia sedih. Kami sama sama sibuk, dan sangat jarang bertemu. Jika aku mengejarnya lagi, lalu masih tak bisa membagi waktu untuk nya, dia pasti akan sedih sekali..."

Alasan kuno. Tapi berhubung yang mengatakan adalah aku, maka Noona ku percaya penuh dengan seluruh kata kata ku. Kini dia memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Ya, pasti Hyo juga sangat mencintaimu. Berpisah dengan mu pasti membuatnya sangat sedih".

Yah, mantan kekasih ku itu memang sangat mencintaiku. Terlalu, mungkin. Itu sebab nya aku tak betah bersamanya. Aku menjalin hubungan dengannya pun karena dia lebih dulu mendekati ku. Tapi aku tak akan mengatakan hal itu sama sekali padanya. Itu akan membuat image "anak baik" yang ku buat susah payah di hadapannya lenyap seketika.

"Aku tahu dia akan mendapat yang lebih baik dari ku, Noon..."

"Tidak ada yang seperti kamu, Ming".

Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang seperti aku. Berbuat jahat dan bertingkah seolah melakukan itu demi kebaikan.

"Sudahlah, Noon..." ucap ku pelan. "Bagaimana kegiatan Noona hari ini?"

"Ah ne... tentu saja baik," dia mulai bercerita dengan semangat. Dan, dengan kepandaian ku mengalihkan pembicaraan, Noona ku segera lupa dengan wajah sedihku tadi. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang semangat saat bercerita. Aku benar benar cerdas. Untuk urusan membohongi yeoja.

* * *

><p>~Leeteuk Pov<p>

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Kencan".

"Tidak boleh!"

Aku menatap wajah imut milik Sungmin itu dengan heran. "Wae?"

"Kau kan sudah ku jodohkan dengan Noona ku".

Itu lagi. Aku meniup poni ku dengan sebal. "Masa bodoh!"

"Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh pergi!" dia mendekap tangan ku erat erat. Membuatku risih.

"Lepas, Minnie," suruhku. Tapi dia masih memeluk tangan ku. Aku mengibas tangan ku, tapi dia masih saja mendekap erat erat tangan ku.

"Ku bilang kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau harus menikah dengan Noona ku!"

"Arra! Nanti ku tiduri dulu dia baru setelah itu akan ku nikahi! Mau?!"

"Jangan!" dia spontan melepas dekapan nya. Melotot ke arah ku. "Awas saja kalau kamu berani menyentuh nya sebelum menikahinya!"

Aku mencibir ke arah nya. "Masa bodoh!" Kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Hyung?! Kau dengar tidak? Yaaa! Jangan pergi kemana mana. Hyunggg!"

"Annyeong," aku melambai, dan segera menjalankan mobil ku. Tak peduli dengan Sungmin yang masih berteriak teriak. Entah perbuatan buruk apa yang sudah ku lakukan hingga mendapat dongsaeng sepertinya. Berwajah malaikat, namun kelakuan seperti iblis. Dan ku rasa, sifat iblis nya sudah mulai menular padaku. Menyebalkan.

* * *

><p>~Sungmin Pov<p>

Dapat darimana julukan Angel Without Wings yang di miliki Leeteuk Hyung ku itu? Kurasa dia hanya mengaku ngaku saja. Lihat saja sifat nya tidak berbeda jauh dengan manusia manusia keji pada umumnya. Mana boleh dia meninggalkan adik nya yang sedang bicara pada nya? Benar benar tidak sopan.

Aku masih menggerutu melihat mobil nya menjauhi rumah kami meninggalkan ku. Dasar Hyung tidak punya hati. Agak khawatir juga saat aku memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Noona ku dengan Hyung menyebalkan macam dia.

Tapi aku tahu dia adalah namja terbaik yang pernah ku temui. Bahkan lebih baik dari ku. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan seorang yeoja seperti ku. Dia selalu membicarakan hubungan mereka jika dirasa hubungan mereka sudah merenggang. Tidak seperti ku yang meninggalkan yeoja yang mencintai ku begitu saja. Leeteuk Hyung adalah namja terbaik yang ku kenal dan, meski benci mengakuinya, dia tidak jahat seperti yang sedari tadi ku keluhkan. Dia memang Angel, bahkan untukku.

Ponsel ku berbunyi saat aku masuk ke rumah dengan langkah terhentak. Aku melihat ponsel ku. Terlihat pesan masuk dari Leeteuk Hyung.

"Aku tak akan menyentuh nya sedikitpun. Itu artinya aku juga tak akan menikahi nya. Aku punya Kang In. Dan mencintai nya."

Kang In. Aku sebenarnya selalu tidak setuju jika Hyung ku itu memiliki hubungan spesial dengan orang yang baru saja di sebutkannya itu. Dari namanya saja sudah menunjukkan bagaimana orang nya. Kuat. Bukankah sama saja dengan kekerasan? Hyung ku pasti akan sering di siksa jika bersama dengan orang itu. Dan... apa Hyung ku itu benar benar rela menjadi 'yeoja' jika nanti bersama orang yang bernama Kang In ini? Membayangkan nya saja membuat ku merinding. Kenapa tidak menjadi normal dan menikah dengan Noona ku saja, sih?

Hyung ku pasti sudah mulai gila karena cinta yang tidak wajar itu.

* * *

><p>~Leeteuk Pov<p>

Aku menatap wajah kekasih ku dengan cermat. Membuat nya mulai ikutan memandangi ku.

"Wae?" tanya nya. Mengelus lembut pipi ku. Membuat ku tersenyum.

"Apa kau mencintai ku?" tanya ku. Dia memandangi ku dengan heran.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku di sini jika tidak mencintai mu?"

"Apa aku membuat mu gila, karena mencintai ku?"

"Kamu itu kenapa, Jagi?"

"Tolong jawab..."

"Ne. Kamu membuat ku gila karena mencintai mu. Ada lagi pertanyaan aneh mu, Jagi?"

"Apa kau akan terus mencintai ku? Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkan mu? Bagaimana kalau aku selingkuh?"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mu pergi dari ku. Aku akan memaafkan perselingkuhan mu. Cinta ku tak akan berubah pada mu."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Geotjimal."

"Eh?" dia cemberut mendengar komentar ku. "Aku tidak bohong."

"Mana ada kekasih yang akan memaafkan jika kekasih nya berselingkuh?"

Dia mengelus pipi ku lagi. "Aku akan memaafkan mu. Tapi aku tahu lebih baik..."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah selingkuh dari ku. Kau sangat mencintaiku. Benar kan?"

"Yaaa! Kang In ah!"

"Hehehehe."

* * *

><p>~Sungmin Pov<p>

Sudah berkali kali aku terbangun malam ini. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres di tubuh ku. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Aku menoleh ke samping ku. Tempat Leeteuk Hyung masih tertidur pulas sembari tangan nya memeluk tubuh ku. Pelukan nya selalu hangat. Seperti pelukan seorang ibu pada anaknya. Sifat nya juga sangat lembut, meski terkadang keras dan cuek, dan kadang begitu cengeng dan rapuh. Dia bagai perpaduan ayah dan ibu untuk ku.

Dulu, saat kami sama sama di panti asuhan, dia selalu yang melindungi ku yang manja ini. Dia selalu memanjakan ku. Memberikan apa pun yang dia punya pada ku. Membelikan ku apapun yang kuminta.

Aku masih ingat saat itu. Hyung kecil ku sampai bekerja menjadi pekerja bangunan di pagi hingga sore hari, dan menjadi pelayan di malam hari. Hanya untuk membelikan mainan yang ku inginkan di hari ulang tahunku. Tapi lalu aku menjatuhkan mainan itu dan rusak seketika. Saat aku menangis karena merasa bersalah, dia memelukku dan berkata tidak apa apa. Saat itulah aku melihat luka di sekujur tubuh nya. Luka yang di dapat nya karena bekerja di tempat bangunan yang penuh dengan alat berat dan berbahaya itu.

Ah ya. Dan jangan lupakan wajah lembut nya yang imut sewaktu kanak kanak. Banyak suami istri yang ingin mengambil nya menjadi anak angkat, tapi dia selalu bertanya pada mereka, "apakah adikku boleh ikut dengan ku?" sembari memegangi tangan ku. Tapi, sebagaimana kejamnya orangtua ku pada diriku yang dulu membuangku saat baru terlahir di dunia, tak ada yang mau, -satupun-, untuk menggenggam tangan ku juga dan menuruti permintaan Hyung ku itu. Mereka justru membujuk Hyung untuk tetap ikut mereka dan meninggalkan ku di panti asuhan sendiri. Tapi, Leeteuk Hyung memang malaikat penjaga ku. Dengan menangis, dia mengatakan pada mereka yang ingin mengadopsi nya, "aku tidak mau ikut jika tidak bersama adikku." Lalu kami tetap di panti asuhan sampai usia Leeteuk Hyung genap 15 tahun, dan aku mengikuti Leeteuk Hyung kemanapun.

Sampai sekarang.

Aku mengelus pipi nya dengan hati hati. Tanpa terasa, airmata ku terjatuh saat mengingat masa lalu ku dengan Leeteuk Hyung ku itu. Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Begitu melindungi ku. Terkadang aku bertanya tanya, apa Hyung ku ini tidak pernah merasa sedih karena ku? Aku sering melihat dia menangis hanya karena adegan haru dalam sebuah film. Tapi jika aku membuat kesalahan, dia hanya memeluk ku dan berkata semua baik baik saja. Atau saat aku bersikap tidak sopan dan marah pada nya, dia hanya diam dan melihat ku. Dia tetap membuatkan sarapan untukku, membelikan kebutuhan ku, meski aku tidak menyapa nya sama sekali. Dia terlalu baik untuk ku.

Satu satu nya kemarahan dia pada ku hanyalah, saat aku pergi begitu saja dari Hyo. Dia marah, memaki ku, dan kami bertengkar. Aku sadar, itulah pertama kali nya kami bertengkar. Dan sangat hebat. Aku bahkan pergi dari rumah saat dia sedang mengomeli ku habis habisan. Berteriak memanggilku, namun tidak ku pedulikan. Dan saat kembali ke rumah, aku melihat dia tertidur di kamar kami. Aku melihat sisa airmata di pipi nya saat aku ingin tidur di samping nya. Saat itulah aku sadar. Setiap kali aku menyakiti hati nya dengan ucapan emosional ku, dia menangis diam diam karena ku.

Aku selalu menyakiti hati Hyung ku yang paling baik pada ku, dan dia tak pernah sekalipun membalas ku. Bagaimana mungkin perasaan sayang nya pada ku begitu tulus dan dalam, padahal kami bahkan bukan saudara sedarah sama sekali.

Ah. Sesak. Hyung, tolong aku...

* * *

><p>~Leeteuk Pov<p>

Aku terbangun saat merasakan pergerakan di tubuh Sungmin yang sedang ku peluk.

"Minnie!"

Aku mengguncang tubuh nya dengan panik. Terlihat oleh ku dia begitu kesulitan bernafas. Oh, apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Aku mencoba membuatnya dalam posisi duduk. Lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya di samping kepalanya, lalu menekan perlahan daerah punggung hingga ke bahu. Menekan nekan agak kuat di daerah sekitar tulang di punggung nya. Dan tak lama, aku mendengar napasnya mulai teratur.

"Bagaimana, Minnie? Lebih baik?" tanyaku cemas. Satu anggukan dari nya membuatku menarik napas lega. Tapi hanya sesaat.

"Aku harus membawa mu ke Rumah Sakit. Kamu harus di periksa," ucap ku sembari menarik narik Sungmin.

"Shireo, aku baik baik saja, Hyung," tolak nya. Aku melotot.

"Turuti aku!" aku menariknya dengan paksa. Menyeretnya sampai keluar.

"Mau kemana malam malam begini? Aku baik baik saja. Mana ada Rumah Sakit yang menangani orang baik baik saja di malam hari?"

"Apa yang baik baik saja?!"

"Sudahlah, Hyung, tunggulah sampai pagi, dan aku akan pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Bagaimana?"

Ucapannya terdengar masuk akal. Aku melepaskan peganganku di tangannya. "Baiklah. Kita tunggu sampai pagi."

Dia merangkul tangan ku. "Ayo kembali tidur".

* * *

><p>~Sungmin Pov<p>

Aku menghela napas melihat Hyung ku menarik narik tangan ku seperti anak kecil. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah nya hingga dia menyeret ku ke hadapan seorang dokter.

"Uisanim, tolong periksa dia. Semalam dia kesulitan bernafas. Aku tidak tahu dia sudah mengalami nya berapa kali. Tolong di periksa dengan seksama, Uisanim. Dan tolong juga periksa bagian dalam tubuh nya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu..."

"Ya! Ya! Hyung, bisakah berhenti berkata kata dengan cepat seperti itu? Katakan pelan pelan saja. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena kau berbicara agak pelan," gerutu ku. Dengan segera, kepala ku mendapat hadiah jitakan dari nya.

"Apa maksud mu bicara begitu, eoh?!"

"Begitu lah," decakku. Sementara dokter di hadapan ku hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kami beradu argumen. Tapi sebenarnya aku takut.

Takut jika perkataan ku menjadi kebenaran.

* * *

><p>~Leeteuk Pov<p>

"Jangan mengatakan ini pada siapapun, Hyung. Jebal. Aku mohon..."

"Bahkan pada Tae Rin sekalipun?"

"Terutama padanya."

Aku menatap nya lama. "Wae?"

"Aku tak ingin mengatakannya alasannya."

"Kalau begitu, aku tak punya alasan untuk merahasiakan nya."

"Hyung!"

"Katakan padaku, Minnie.."

"Aku..."

"Kau menyukainya. Benar kan?"

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan? Dia itu akan segera menjadi Noona ku. Mana mungkin aku menyukai calon istri Hyung ku sendiri?"

"Yah, masalahnya adalah, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku yakin dia juga. Dan aku juga yakin, kau yang menyukainya. Aku benar, kan?"

"Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak boleh memberitahunya?"

"Biar aku sendiri yang mengatakannya!"

"Kau yang bilang tak mau mengatakannya."

"Hyung..." Sungmin memasang wajah memelasnya. "Jebal... aku tak ingin dia tahu..."

"Sampai kau mati, begitu?"

"Ne..."

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin aku menikahi gadis yang disukai adikku?" aku menggaruk kepalaku.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak suka dia dalam arti seperti itu Hyung," rungutnya.

Aku mendecak. "Berapa lama kau bersama ku? Apa aku masih bisa di bodohi dengan kata kata seperti itu saja dari mu?"

"Ku harap sih begitu," dia masih saja merungut.

"Kau itu," aku menggaruk kepalaku lagi, "kenapa keras kepala sekali, sih?"

"Biar," dia meleletkan lidahnya, "karena itu kau jadi sering menuruti keinginan ku, kan?"

"Kali ini, tidak," ucap ku. "Tidak akan ku turuti permintaan mu yang satu ini."

* * *

><p>~Sungmin pov<p>

"Kau tidak memberitahukan ini pada Noona ku, kan, Hyung?"

"As your wish."

"Baguslah."

Leeteuk Hyung hanya menghela napas.

"Hyung," aku merangkul tangannya dengan manja, "bisakah kau mengenalkan ku dengan Kang In?"

Leeteuk Hyung menatapku lama. "Untuk apa?"

"Ayolah~. Kau tidak membolehkan ku menemui kakak iparku sendiri?"

Mata Hyung ku membulat. "Aku belum menikah dengannya."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertemu dengan calon kakak ipar ku."

"Nanti, kalau sempat."

"Hyung," aku memeluknya lagi. "Ceritakan pada ku tentangnya, Hyung.."

"Apa?"

"Apa saja. Kebaikannya, sikapnya, apa saja hadiah yang dia berikan padamu, kejadian kejadian saat kalian kencan... apa saja, kan?"

"Tak ada."

Aku melepaskan rangkulanku di tangannya. "Kau masih marah pada ku?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Sikap mu berubah, Hyung," air mata ku menitik. "Kau jadi lebih dingin padaku. Kau bukan Hyung ku yang dulu."

Leeteuk Hyung hanya memandangku dengan wajah datar, lalu tanpa berkata apapun, dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Aku menunduk sedih. Hyung ku benar benar berubah. Aku tahu dia marah pada ku. Tapi, apa kemarahannya harus berjangka panjang seperti ini? Sudah berhari hari aku mencoba bersikap manis dan bermanja manja padanya, namun dia seolah menjaga jarak dengan ku. Aku sedih di acuhkan seperti ini oleh Hyung ku sendiri.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Hyung, aku tahu kau marah pada ku. Jika kau sudah tidak mempedulikan ku lagi, bukankah lebih baik kalau aku pergi saja dari rumah mu?"

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku mendesah pelan. "Arra. Sepertinya aku tak di butuhkan lagi." Masih sunyi. "Aku pergi."

Sampai langkah ku di pintu rumah, aku tak mendengar sama sekali dia mencoba memanggilku. Apa gertakanku sia sia?

Ah sudahlah. Ku rasa memang Leeteuk Hyung perlu menenangkan diri dari ku. Terlalu banyak masalah yang dia hadapi, dan sebagian besar nya adalah aku.

Baru saja tangan ku meraih hendel pintu gerbang rumah, seseorang menyergap ku dari belakang. Memeluk ku erat.

"Hyung?" panggilku hati hati. Aku mengenali pelukannya. Pelukan dari Leeteuk Hyung yang ku sayangi.

Dia tak bersuara. Hanya isakannya yang terdengar di balik bahu ku. Aku ikut menitikkan airmata mendengar isakannya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Mendekap nya dengan erat. "Hyung... uljima..."

Isakannya berubah menjadi tangisan yang terdengar menyedihkan di telinga ku. Aku semakin memeluknya. Pelan pelan, aku membawa nya kembali masuk ke rumah. Tangisannya masih tak terkendali. Aku mendudukkan nya di sofa, dan kembali memeluknya. Dalam pelukanku, aku merasakan bahwa Hyung ku yang satu ini begitu lemah dan rapuh. Apakah aku yang membuat mu seperti ini, Hyung?

"Ja.. ngan... tinggalkan... aku..."

Eh?

Aku menunduk, menatap Hyung ku yang masih tersembunyi dalam pelukanku.

"Jangan pergi... jangan tinggalkan aku... apa aku terlalu tidak penting sampai kau berniat meninggalkan ku?"

"Kau itu yang paling penting, Hyung. Di seluruh dunia ku, cuma kamu yang paling penting."

"Lalu kenapa menolak pengobatan itu?!"

Seumur hidup ku, baru kali ini dia berteriak dalam tangisannya pada ku.

"Kau menangis karena aku?" aku mengusap airmatanya dengan hati hati. Dia tak mempedulikan. Matanya yang masih penuh air menatapku dengan tatapan terluka. Aku menghela napas.

"Dengar aku, Hyung!" aku memegang kedua pipi nya, menahan wajahnya agar tetap menatapku. "Bahkan jika kau membawa ku ke luar negeri pun, aku akan lakukan itu. Tapi apa dengan begitu, aku akan sembuh?"

"Kau pasti sembuh!"

Aku tersenyum lembut. "Aku mungkin sembuh. Tapi bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi keinginan dan kebutuhanku, Hyung, dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Hanya saja, apa kau tidak mempedulikan perasaanku? Jika kau sampai jatuh sakit hanya karena aku, apa kau pikir aku akan baik baik saja?"

"Tapi..."

"Sudah cukup waktu itu, Hyung," aku menyela ucapan nya. "Kau terluka, memar, lecet, hanya untuk membelikan mainan yang ku suka pada saat ulang tahun ku. Dan di hari yang sama, aku merusakkan semua kerja keras mu. Kau memang bilang tidak apa apa, tapi tidak tahukah kau bahwa penyesalan itu selalu membayangiku bahkan sampai sekarang?"

"Tapi sekarang berbeda!" teriaknya lagi.

"Apa bedanya?" tanya ku lembut. "Hyung, jika kau sudah mengeluarkan begitu banyak uang untuk pengobatanku itu, jika kau sudah bekerja tanpa henti 24 jam sekalipun, jika karena itu pun kau juga jatuh sakit, lalu aku tetap pergi... bagaimana?"

"Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh!" teriaknya histeris. Aku segera mendekapnya. Ku tahan mati matian airmata yang nyaris mengalir ini.

"Itulah sebabnya," tambahku, "bagaimana jika kita berjalan jalan saja dan berfoto bersama? Setidaknya kenangan itu tidak mudah hilang, kan?"

Dia terisak mendengar ucapan ku. "Kau jahat! Pergi saja sana! Anggap saja aku sudah mati! Anggap saja kita tak pernah saling kenal!"

Dia berdiri, dan aku segera menangkap tangannya. "Hyung..."

"Seumur hidupku, aku memberikan seluruh waktu ku untuk menjaga mu! Seumur hidupku, yang selalu ku pikirkan pertama kali adalah kamu! Seumur hidupku, apapun yang ku punya, itu adalah milikmu! Aku berjuang untukmu, untuk menjagamu, untuk melindungi mu! Dan selama ini, kau selalu jahat pada ku!"

Ya. Aku memang selalu jahat padanya. Aku tak pernah memikirkan kepentingannya, tak pernah memikirkan kesusahannya, bahkan kebutuhan hidup ku semua di sediakan olehnya. Aku terlalu di manja oleh Leeteuk Hyung.

"Jika aku tidak lagi menganggapmu sebagai orang yang harus ku jaga, mungkin kontrak ku di dunia ini sudah berakhir sejak lama," tangisnya sedih.

"Hyung... Leeteukie Hyung ku...," aku memeluknya erat. Terasa olehku, tubuhnya yang berguncang karena tangis. Aku menyayanginya, sangat. Dia Hyung ku yang paling berharga. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka atau sakit lagi karena ku.

Atau mungkinkah, perasaan nya sama seperti ku saat ini?

* * *

><p>~Leeteuk Pov<p>

Aku tak tahu harus menceritakan masalah Sungmin pada Kang In atau tidak. Atau tentang permintaan nya pada ku yang ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku itu.

Hati ku serasa remuk redam. Aku tak ingin membuat Sungmin kecewa. Aku takut ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya padaku. Tapi di sisi lain, aku tak ingin membebani Kang In dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan Sungmin. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, mendesak. Sungmin pasti akan mendesak Kang In untuk cepat cepat menikahi ku. Karena dia pernah mengatakan ingin melihatku menikah dan berbahagia. Tapi aku tahu, Kang In punya rencana lain. Dia sibuk, dan, walau kami memang berhubungan, tak sedikit pun kami membicarakan soal pernikahan. Hubungan kami masih terlalu dini untuk itu.

Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus mengecewakan adikku, atau menyulitkan kekasihku? Hhh...

"Oppa?"

Aku mendongak. Pandangan mata ku bertemu dengan sepasang mata indah milik Park Tae Rin. Aku terkejut.

"Rin? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Ah iya, aku mampir di cafe ini untuk menyelesaikan tugas ku," ucap nya sembari menunjukkan laptop yang di sandangnya. "Tapi lalu aku merasa mengenali Oppa. Aku mendatangi mu, dan ternyata ini benar kamu. Apa kabar, Oppa?"

"Baik," aku tersenyum. Memang jelas saja yeoja ini di sukai Sungmin. Cantik, dan perhatian. Sungmin suka di perhatikan, dan karena yeoja ini begitu perhatian padanya, jelas saja dia jadi menyukainya. Dalam hati aku mengakui, jika aku mengenal nya lebih dalam, mungkin aku juga akan menyukai yeoja yang ada di hadapan ku ini.

"Ah, Oppa suka minum kopi ternyata? Ming bilang Oppa tidak suka kopi," ucap nya dengan tatapan polos. Aish. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah mengumumkan dengan baik, seluruh profil ku pada yeoja satu ini.

"Ya, hanya saat saat tertentu aku meminumnya," ucap ku singkat. Dia mengangguk mengerti.

"Oppa, bolehkah aku di sini? Setidak nya, Oppa bisa melanjutkan lamunan Oppa tadi, dan aku tidak akan mengganggu Oppa. Aku hanya akan fokus pada tugas ku. Boleh?"

Melanjutkan lamunan? Jika tak ada dia sih mungkin masih bisa. Tapi mana mungkin aku melanjutkan lamunan ku tentang Sungmin dan Kang In, dengan di tonton olehnya? Jika tiba tiba aku menangis nanti, dia akan kelabakan tanpa mengerti apapun.

"Boleh. Tapi tadi aku tidak melamun, kok. Memang tugas apa?" aku melongok ingin tahu.

Dia menatapku dengan mata berbinar. Membuatku tak mengerti.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini," dia menghadapkan laptop nya pada ku. Membuatku terbelalak. Foto Sungmin. Dia meng-edit seluruh foto foto Sungmin dan akan membuatnya menjadi sebuah video. Aku juga jago melakukannya, tapi ku rasa dia kesulitan membuatnya.

"Kau mau menggabungkan foto Sungmin dalam bentuk video?" tanya ku takjub. Seberapa jago nya aku, aku tak pernah membuat yang seperti ini untuk Sungmin atau Kang In. Aku melakukan kegiatan seperti ini hanya karena pekerjaan. Sekarang aku salut pada yeoja yang satu ini. Dia mau menyusahkan dirinya sendiri demi Sungmin.

Sungmin beruntung memiliki Noona seperti Tae Rin.

"Oppa bisa tolong aku? Ku dengar, Oppa jago dalam hal hal seperti ini."

"Dengar dari siapa?" tanyaku, menahan tawa karena sebenarnya aku tahu jawabannya.

"Dari Ming," ucap nya polos. Aku hanya menggeleng geleng.

"Berapa banyak yang Sungmin beberkan tentang aku?" tanya ku.

Dia menaruh jarinya di dagu. "Lumayan banyak, Oppa. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, apa alasan Sungmin membicarakan ku pada mu?" tanya ku menyelidik.

"Dia bilang, dia sayang Hyung nya. Dan dia bilang, aku juga harus tau tentang Oppa. Dan sebaliknya, Oppa juga harus tahu tentang ku." Lalu dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama dengan ku tadi, "Lalu Oppa? Apa saja yang sudah di ceritakan Ming pada Oppa tentang ku?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tak ada".

Dia menatapku. "Oppa bohong."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Biar saja."

"Heehh.. Oppa jahat."

Aku tertawa lagi. Lumayan. Setidaknya aku tidak lagi sesedih tadi. "Mana? Mau ku ajarkan cara membuatnya?"

Dia mengangguk dengan semangat. Dan seharian itu, aku bersama dengannya.

Sungmin, aku menemukan orang yang menyayangi mu juga seperti ku.

* * *

><p>~Sungmin pov<p>

Sakit. Sesak. Aku menderita sendirian di tempat tidurku dan Leeteuk Hyung. Leeteuk Hyung belum pulang. Dia hanya empat jam ada di rumah, dan sisanya entah kemana, setelah mengetahui penyakitku.

Aku tak menyalahkannya. Aku hanya sedih saat aku sadar aku membuat nya seperti dulu lagi. Bekerja keras untuk hal yang sia sia.

Tapi aku tahu lebih baik. Aku tetap mengkonsumsi obat obatan pereda nyeri yang di berikan dokter, tetap memeriksa diriku dengan rutin, dan mulai bekerja untuk diriku sendiri. Tak tega rasanya, melihat Leeteuk Hyung yang bekerja sepanjang 20 jam, membuatkan makanan untukku selama satu jam, dan tidur dengan wajah letih hanya tiga jam sisanya. Aku merasa ingin menangis. Dan aku memang menangis. Tanpa ada Leeteuk Hyung yang akan langsung mendekap ku saat dia melihat aku menangis.

"Noona~," aku menyapa Noona ku dengan ceria di telepon. Tak ingin membuatnya curiga dengan suara sedihku.

"Ming..!" suara nya benar benar membuat perasaan ku membaik. Hal yang selalu terjadi padaku saat mendengar suaranya.

Kami mulai mengobrol via telepon. Aku belum berani bertemu dengannya untuk saat ini. Aku merasa malu padanya.

Seperti sekarang. Airmataku meleleh begitu saja dari kelopak mata ku saat aku menatap pantulan wajahku.

Tidak ada lagi Sungmin yang tampan, manis, imut seperti biasanya. Pipi ku mulai tirus, rambut ku mulai rontok. Dan wajah ku bukan lagi wajah Sungmin yang biasanya. Tampaknya aku menjadi jauh lebih tua 20 tahun dari usia ku yang sebenarnya.

"Jika Noona melihatku yang sekarang, dia pasti jadi membenciku," keluhku sedih.

Saat ini, aku baru mengakui, kalau semua ucapan Leeteuk Hyung ku itu adalah kenyataan.

Aku memang menyukai Noona ku sendiri.

* * *

><p>~Leeteuk Pov<p>

"Ayo ke dokter."

"Lalu kau tidak mau istirahat lagi?" omel Sungmin. Aku yang sedang mengecek obat obatan miliknya jadi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh?"

"Sini uang mu, aku bisa pergi sendiri," tukas Sungmin. Mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus...,"

"Harus ikut?" potong Sungmin. "Kalau kau ikut, kita akan bertengkar sampai kau harus pergi bekerja lagi! Bagaimana?"

Aku mendengus. "Tapi aku mau tau perkembangan mu!"

"Jangan cerewet! Jaga kesehatan mu kalau kau mau tetap membiayai pengobatanku!"

Aku mendengus lagi. "Aku tetap harus ikut."

"Kalau begitu, minta ijin pada tempat kerja mu kalau kau tidak akan masuk hari ini."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena aku akan membius mu sampai 24 jam supaya kamu bisa istirahat total dan lebih baik saat bangun bekerja esok harinya."

"Yaaa!"

"Sudahlah, jangan berdebat terus denganku." Sungmin kembali menyodorkan tangannya. Aku menatap nya lama.

"Kau janji akan ke dokter?"

"Ne. Aku tak akan membuat mu sedih lagi kali ini."

Karena ucapan itu, aku mencoba mempercayainya. Seandainya saja aku tidak pernah percaya padanya...

* * *

><p>~Tae Rin Pov<p>

"Ming..."

"Ya Noon?"

"Apa kabar?" aku mempoutkan bibirku, meski tahu Sungmin tak akan melihat nya, "Noona merindukanmu. Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan ku, eoh?"

"Mian," Sungmin menjawabku, "saat ini aku sudah bekerja, Noon, jadi aku belum bisa menemuimu..."

"Aku mau cepat cepat bertemu dengan mu," ucap ku lagi. Aku benar benar tak sabar ingin memberikan hadiah yang ku buat bersama Leeteuk Oppa padanya.

"Jika aku punya waktu luang, aku akan langsung menemuimu," ucap Sungmin, berjanji padaku.

"Jinjja?" tanya ku riang.

"Ne."

"Arraseo. Aku akan menunggu," sahut ku, masih riang.

"Ne. Tunggu aku, Noona."

Aku tersenyum sendiri sembari memegangi handphone ku. Adik kecil ku yang begitu manis. Aku sayang sekali pada nya. Walau bukan adik kandung ku, tapi aku merasa dia seperti adikku sendiri.

Aku merindukannya, tapi aku merasa ada yang di sembunyikannya dari ku. Begitu juga dengan Leeteuk Oppa.

Tanpa sadar, airmata ku jatuh karena itu.

* * *

><p>~Sungmin Pov<p>

Aku memandangi tabungan yang ku kumpulkan diam diam tanpa sepengetahuan Hyung ku itu. Tabungan yang ku kumpulkan itu, sebagian sudah berakhir sebagai bahan kimia yang mengisi tubuhku.

Tentu saja aku sudah membohongi Hyung ku tercinta. Bayangkan betapa jahatnya diriku. Aku berbohong pada nya bahwa aku ke dokter, dan melakukan pengobatan menggunakan seluruh uang yang dia berikan padaku untuk biaya dokter itu.

Aku memang ke dokter. Aku memang mengkonsumsi obat obatan itu. Tapi hanya setengahnya. Jika ke dokter harus seminggu sekali, maka aku melakukannya dua minggu sekali. Atau akhir akhir ini, menjadi sebulan sekali.

Jika aku harus mengkonsumsi obat obatan itu tiga kali dalam sehari, maka aku meminumnya hanya sehari sekali. Dan sekarang ini aku meminumnya dua hari sekali.

Seminggu sekali juga, aku meminta uang dari Leeteuk Hyung untuk biaya dokter, obat dan check up. Tapi uang itu tidak ku gunakan semua. Sebagian besar ku tabung. Jadi, bisa di bilang, tabungan yang ada di hadapan ku ini, adalah tabungan Leeteuk Hyung.

Aku jahat, bukan?

Tapi, apapun yang ku lakukan, aku merasa ini yang terbaik untuk ku dan Leeteuk Hyung. Dan masih ada lagi keinginanku untuk Leeteuk Hyung.

Melihatnya menikah dan berbahagia.

* * *

><p>~Leeteuk Pov<p>

Tangan Sungmin yang kini terasa berupa tulang tulang yang di balut oleh kulitnya, sedang merangkul lenganku.

"Kita kencan, yuk?" ajaknya riang. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bermain di taman ria, atau menonton, lalu makan di kafe sembari mengobrol. Eottae?"

"Baiklah. Kapan kau mau melakukannya?"

"Akhir bulan ini kau senggang, kan? Eottae?"

"Ne. Arraseo."

* * *

><p>~Sungmin Pov<p>

Aku menulis sesuatu di atas kertas. Dan kemudian menjadikan kertas itu menjadi satu dengan tabungan yang ku buat untuk Leeteuk.

Aku menghapus setitik airmata yang jatuh. Bagaimana pun, inilah yang ku pilih.

"Maaf, Hyung..."

* * *

><p>~Leeteuk Pov<p>

"Bagaimana bisa dia sampai kolaps, Uisanim?! Bukankah dia selalu dalam pengawasan mu?!" teriak ku panik.

Dokter Kim menggeleng. "Tidak, Leeteuk ssi. Terakhir dia datang, tiga bulan yang lalu. Itu pun dia datang sendiri tanpa mu. Bukan kah kau selalu menemani pengobatannya? Kenapa tidak menemaninya lagi? Kata Sungmin, kau sibuk. Benarkah?"

Aku menggeleng. Pikiran ku kacau seketika. Sungmin membohongi ku. Benarkah? "Dia selalu meminta uang pada ku seminggu sekali! Dia bilang akan ke dokter sendiri!" racau ku.

Dokter Kim lagi lagi menggeleng. "Dia tidak datang seminggu sekali lagi sejak terakhir kali kau mengantar nya medical check up. Dia datang untuk obat nya saja. Itupun dia hanya membeli setengah dari yang seharusnya. Tingkah nya seperti..." Dokter Kim memelankan suaranya, "kehabisan uang."

"Tidak mungkin!" Lepas juga emosi ku. "Biar aku mati pun, aku tak akan membiarkan Sungmin kehabisan uang!"

Dokter Kim hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan kasihan. "Jika kau mau bertemu dengan Sungmin, dia sudah sadar."

Dengan lemas, aku menghampiri Sungmin yang terbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit. Tadi, saat aku pulang kerja, aku menemukan Sungmin tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di ruang tamu. Aku segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Dan Dokter Kim menjelaskan bahwa penyakitnya semakin parah hingga dia tidak mampu menahan nya dan pingsan.

Aku menatap tepat kedua manik matanya yang memandangi ku dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Hyung..."

Suara itu, membuat ku ingin meledak. Rasa marah, sedih, kecewa, bercampur jadi satu. Tapi aku menahannya. Lebih tepatnya, berusaha menahan perasaan tak berguna yang begitu menyesakkan ku.

"Jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau berbuat begini?"

Sungmin bungkam. Kebungkaman nya membuatku sakit.

"Jadi benar? Kau tak lagi membutuhkan ku? Kau tak lagi menganggapku Hyung mu?!" sentakku tajam. Masa bodoh jika selama ini aku selalu menjaga mulutku demi perasaan Sungmin. Kali ini, aku ingin menuruti perasaanku sendiri.

"Tidak. Bukan be.."

"Lalu?" potongku. "Jadi kau benar benar menganggapku bukan siapa siapa mu? Apa uang yang ku berikan pada mu itu kurang untuk mengobati mu? Kau juga tahu, 20 jam waktu ku habis untuk bekerja demi pengobatanmu? Kau menyia nyiakan 20 jam ku begitu saja?"

Sungmin menunduk. Aku tahu jika dia menunduk begitu, itu artinya dia akan bungkam terus bagaimanapun aku memaksanya bicara.

"Bicaralah! Kau bukan orang yang bisu dan kau juga tidak tuli untuk mendengar pertanyaanku!"

Dia masih diam. Aku menatapnya dengan kecewa. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, aku pergi dari kamarnya, membawa tangisan yang sedari tadi ku tahan. Saat tangan ku memegang handel pintu kamar Rumah Sakit, aku mendengar Sungmin memanggilku.

"Hyung!"

Aku menoleh. Tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau akan tahu alasannya nanti," ucapnya lirih. "Sampai itu terjadi, maukah kau tetap bersama ku dan menemani ku? Setidaknya, aku jadi tahu, jika aku pergi nanti, akan ada satu orang yang menangis karena kepergian ku."

Seluruh darah ku terasa tersirap mendengar ucapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menghampirinya dan mendaratkan pukulan ku di pipi tirusnya.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi, dan aku akan mengirim mu lebih cepat ke tempat yang kau inginkan itu!" teriakku.

"Appo, Hyung..." dia merengek. Matanya terbelalak melihat ku memukulnya. Lalu kemudian berkaca kaca.

"Minnie..."

"Hyung tidak sayang lagi padaku,eoh? Hyung tidak pernah memukul ku sebelum nya.."

"Mian... mian...," aku segera memeluknya erat. Ku akui saat ini aku benar benar lepas kendali. "Jongmal mianhae, Minnie.."

"Appo, Hyung... kenapa aku di pukul?" terdengar isakannya di pelukan ku.

Aku menggeleng. "Mianhae..."

Dia memelukku dengan erat. "Nado mianhae..."

* * *

><p>~Sungmin Pov<p>

Leeteuk Hyung ku adalah malaikat. Malaikat penjaga, pelindung, dan bahkan penyemangat.

Lalu, Tae Rin Noona ku adalah matahari. Matahari yang cerah, ramah, dan juga penerang hidup ku.

Mereka berdua, hanya mereka berdua yang begitu ku sayangi di dunia ini. Karena hanya punya mereka berdua, dan rasa sayang ku pada mereka berdua, begitu besar.

Aku tak tega melihat senyum Leeteuk Hyung. Senyum yang di sunggingkannya saat dia merasa lelah luar biasa dan sedih luar biasa. Memang dia pikir, dia siapa? Malaikat sungguhan? Jika iya, dia tak akan susah susah mencari uang.

Aku tak tega mendengar suara ceria Tae Rin Noona. Suara ceria yang di kumandangkannya saat dia bersedih atau sedang terbebani sesuatu. Memang dia pikir, dia matahari sungguhan? Jika iya, dia tak akan pernah mendapatkan kesedihan.

Seperti saat ini. Leeteuk Hyung dengan sabar menjaga ku di Rumah Sakit. Meski terkantuk kantuk, bahkan terkadang dia ke Rumah Sakit hanya menumpang tidur saja. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan nya. Kami saling memikirkan. Dan aku mulai belajar bagaimana berada di posisinya. Seorang kakak, jika terancam akan kehilangan adik yang di sayanginya, apa mungkin bisa bersikap biasa biasa saja?

Lalu, Tae Rin Noona yang setiap hari menelpon ku. Dia hanya bercerita tentang kegiatannya sehari hari pada ku. Terdengar membosankan mungkin, tapi aku tak merasa begitu. Aku justru bersemangat mendengarnya. Aku tertawa saat dia bercerita tentang kejadian lucu yang di alami. Aku cemas saat dia mengeluh sedang tidak enak badan. Aku memberi semangat saat dia sedang sedih. Dan aku bersedia menghabiskan waktu ku untuk memegangi ponsel ku hanya untuk menemani nya saat dia sedang kesepian.

Sampai begini, mana mungkin aku masih mengingkari perasaan ku sendiri terhadapnya?

Maaf, Noona, tapi aku tak akan mengatakan apapun pada mu. Kau akan tahu pada saat nya nanti. Termasuk perasaan ku pada mu.

* * *

><p>~Tae Rin Pov<p>

Hampir 6 bulan, Sungmin tidak memberi kabar. Semua pesan ku tidak di balas. Semua telepon ku berakhir di kotak pesan. Bahkan aku tak tahu dimana dia berada, sekarang.

Itu sebabnya, aku memaksakan diri untuk menemui Leeteuk Oppa, hanya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Sungmin.

Leeteuk Oppa pindah tempat kerja, pindah tempat tinggal, dan mengganti semua kontak nya. Dua kakak adik itu serasa berniat sekali menghilang layaknya di telan bumi.

Aku mencoret kertas di hadapanku dengan gemas. Nyaris frustasi karena sudah mencari Leeteuk Oppa melalui teman teman dekat nya yang ku kenal. Tapi tetap saja tidak ku temukan. Harus mencari kemana lagi?

Aku sedang mengaduk coklat hangat ku sembari meniup poni karena bosan, saat ku lihat siluet yang familiar.

Ah. Kang In Oppa!

Aku pernah mendengar cerita dari Sungmin, kalau Leeteuk Oppa memiliki kekasih. Dan aku pernah melihat kekasih nya itu lewat foto karena iseng membuka ponsel Leeteuk Oppa saat dia pergi ke toilet, waktu dia mengajarkan ku membuat video untuk Sungmin. Terkadang, keisengan ku ada gunanya juga di saat begini.

Aku bergegas mengejar Kang In Oppa. "Kang In ssi. Permisi."

Orang yang ku panggil, menoleh heran. "Kau memanggil ku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa kita pernah kenal sebelumnya?"

Aku menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Park Tae Rin imnida," ucap ku sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Dia ikut mengulurkan tangannya. Menyambut jabatan tangan ku. "Kang In imnida."

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar, Oppa?"

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan panggilan ku. Tapi aku tak peduli. "Aku mengenal Leeteuk Oppa."

"Oh," dia tersenyum maklum. Baru mengerti kenapa aku memanggilnya Oppa. "Apa dia sering menceritakan ku pada mu?"

"Tidak pernah sama sekali. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting, aku kenal Leeteuk Oppa dan aku juga tahu sedikit tentang Oppa."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin bertanya dimana Leeteuk Oppa sekarang," jelasku langsung. "Aku mencari nya sangat susah. Ah ani. Aku mencari adiknya, lebih tepatnya."

"Adiknya? Leeteuk punya adik?"

Eh? "Oppa itu kekasihnya Leeteuk Oppa, kan?"

Dia mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak tahu dia punya adik. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan masalah nya padaku."

Yah, terserah lah. Sudah cukup keisengan ku mengutik rahasia pribadi Leeteuk Oppa. Aku tidak akan menambah parah itu dengan menanyakan hal hal pribadi mereka. Tapi, kenapa Leeteuk Oppa tidak menceritakan Sungmin pada Kang In Oppa, ya?

"Oh begitu. Boleh aku tahu dimana alamatnya Leeteuk Oppa?"

* * *

><p>~Leeteuk Pov<p>

"Sudah enam bulan berlalu, Minnie..." gumamku pelan. Memaksa tersenyum. "Tapi rasanya baru kemarin..."

Airmata ku mengalir lagi. Sudah biasa. Aku bahkan jarang bertemu Kang In selama 6 bulan ini. Kami bertemu hampir satu bulan sekali, akhir akhir ini.

Aku pindah dari semua lingkungan ku yang dulu. Membeli rumah yang lebih kecil. Dan baru baru ini aku kembali memutuskan untuk bekerja agar tidak terus menerus dalam kondisi begini.

"Bogoshipeo, Minnie," bisik ku. Ingatan ku kembali melayang saat 6 bulan lalu. Menyedihkan.

**#Flashback**

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Menelpon Noona ku," jawab Sungmin. Lalu dia menaruh ponsel nya di atas meja. Bersiap siap.

Leeteuk memperhatikannya. Menghela napas pelan. Lalu Sungmin tiba tiba memeluknya.

"Hyung," Sungmin berbisik, "aku punya banyak surat untuk mu di tas ku. Cukup untuk mengisi luang mu saat menunggui ku di operasi. Hehe~."

Leeteuk membalas pelukannya erat. Tidak berkata apapun, jadi Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin berfoto berdua dengan Hyung. Boleh?"

Leeteuk menggangguk. Lalu mereka berfoto berdua menggunakan ponsel Leeteuk. Berfoto dengan gaya gaya yang lucu, atau gaya manis, atau gaya jelek sekalipun. Hingga suster memanggil Sungmin.

"Hyung, jangan katakan apapun pada Noona ku, ya?" pinta Sungmin.

"Bukankah kamu tadi menelponnya?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku menelponnya karena bisa saja ini terakhir kali nya aku mendengar suara nya," senyum Sungmin. "Dan satu lagi, Hyung."

"Apa?"

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk. Lalu mencium nya. "Berbahagia lah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Dengan atau tanpa aku."

**#Flashback end**

Airmata ku mengalir lagi. "Demi menghindari Noona mu, aku bahkan menjual rumah kita dan pergi dari kota tempat kita tinggal sedari kecil, Minnie," gumamku pelan sembari mengelus pusara nya.

Aku masih ingat saat itu dengan sangat jelas. Aku menggunakan seluruh tabungan yang di kumpulkan Sungmin untuk ku gunakan sebagai operasi nya. Terjadi penyempitan pembuluh darah di otak nya, membuat darah yang seharusnya mengalir di otaknya itu justru membeku dan menumpuk. Membuatnya sering merasa sesak dan pusing.

Aku setuju untuk melakukan operasi itu untuk mengangkat darah beku di otaknya itu yang sudah berkembang menjadi tumor. Tumor nya memang berhasil di angkat, namun ternyata, ada lagi kelainan dalam otaknya yang tidak terdeteksi CT Scan medis, lantaran tertutupi oleh darah yang menggumpal itu.

Aku juga masih ingat. Sungmin memang berhasil dalam operasi nya. Tapi lalu, kondisi nya semakin menurun. Dia tidak sadar hingga dua minggu, dan setelah melakukan pemeriksaan lagi, di ketahui ternyata ada kesalahan dalam operasi saat membuang gumpalan darah itu. Salah satu syaraf nya tersayat, menyebabkan sistem syaraf yang lain jadi tidak bekerja dan kondisi tubuhnya jadi menurun drastis. Dan Sungmin pun di nyatakan mati otak.

Aku tahu, seharusnya aku menuntut Rumah Sakit itu. Kenyataannya, walau aku menuntut pun, mereka tak bisa mengembalikan Sungmin ku. Aku hanya meminta pihak Rumah Sakit itu membuat surat yang menyatakan bahwa itu adalah kesalahan pihak Rumah Sakit. Lalu mengubur kertas itu bersamaan dengan abu Sungmin di bawah pohon yang ku tanam bersamaan.

Seharusnya aku melarung abu nya kelaut. Atau menerbangkan nya di atas tebing.

Tapi aku belum sanggup berpisah dengan adik ku. Jadi aku menanam abu nya, di sertai sebuah pohon sebagai penanda pusaranya, di halaman rumah baru ku.

Sudah 6 bulan. Pohon itu sudah setinggi lutut ku. Pohon itu terlihat imut. Seperti Sungmin ku saat kecil. Airmata ku mengalir lagi.

"Oppa?"

Suara itu menyadarkan ku. Aku berpaling ke arah pintu gerbang rumah ku, dan mendapati Kang In dan... ya Tuhan. Park Tae Rin.

Aku mengusap airmata ku. Berdiri dan menyambut mereka.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Kang In. Jelas saja dia bertanya. Dia pasti melihat sisa airmata di sudut mata ku dan pipi ku.

"Oppa, kau semakin kurus," ucap Tae Rin dengan wajah prihatin. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan ku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Rin?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan kabar Sungmin. Apakah dia sudah pulang dari luar negeri?"

Aku tersenyum lagi. Menoleh ke arah Kang In.

"Kalau kau ingin aku pergi, aku akan pergi, Jagi," ucap Kang In dengan sorot mata khawatir, "tapi kau harus berjanji pada ku untuk baik baik saja."

Aku menggeleng. "Ada yang harus kamu tahu juga, Kang In ah. Aku mau menceritakan sesuatu pada mu."

Aku mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan duduk.

Tae Rin melihat pohon tempat abu Sungmin ku tanam. "Pohonnya imut. Mirip Ming," ceplosnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Itu memang dia," ucap ku. Tae Rin menatap ku. Aku menghela napas. Maafkan aku, dongsaeng kecilku. Aku tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keadaan mu.

"Dengarlah baik baik, Rin," aku memegang kedua bahu nya. Di iringi tatapan tak suka dari Kang In. Yah, aku tahu mungkin dia merasa aku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi aku juga merasa perlu mempedulikan gadis yang di sukai adikku sampai akhir hidupnya. "Rin, kau harus tahu satu hal. Sungmin tidak pernah pergi ke luar negeri. Dia..." aku menarik napas sejenak. "Adikku, sudah pergi selamanya dari kita."

* * *

><p>~Tae Rin Pov<p>

Aku merasa di tampar. Atau di timpa batu besar. Atau di sambar petir. Apapun perasaan itu, saat cerita itu mengalir keluar dari mulut Leeteuk Oppa.

Dia bercerita mengenai penyakit Sungmin. Bagaimana mereka selalu bertengkar. Sungmin tak mau berobat karena tak ingin menyusahkan Hyungnya, sementara Leeteuk Oppa memaksanya berobat karena tak ingin melihat adiknya pergi. Aku jadi tak tahu harus memihak Sungmin atau Leeteuk Oppa.

Dan rasanya menyakitkan, saat Leeteuk Oppa bercerita dengan sedih, bagaimana Sungmin membohonginya. Mengaku akan pergi ke dokter, tapi nyatanya tidak. Dan uang yang di pintanya pada Leeteuk Oppa, justru di tabungnya, yang akhirnya di pakai Leeteuk Oppa untuk operasi nya. Tapi tetap saja, Sungmin ku tak selamat.

Aku mengigit bibirku, menahan marah, saat Leeteuk Oppa bercerita bagaimana Sungmin tidak lagi tersadar setelah operasi sampai dua minggu, dan saat di periksa lagi, ternyata syarafnya terpotong pisau bedah dari dokter yang mengoperasinya. Aku pasti akan mengamuk. Marah dan menuntut Rumah Sakit dan dokter itu. Tapi tidak dengan Leeteuk Oppa. Dia tahu, itu sudah terjadi, dan marah tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

Air mata ku benar benar habis, saat di akhir cerita Leeteuk Oppa, dia mengatakan pada ku bahwa sebenar nya Sungmin menjodohkan ku dengan nya, hanya saja Leeteuk Oppa menolak.

Aku benar benar kacau, saat Leeteuk Oppa bercerita tentang percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sungmin. Percakapan mereka mengenai diriku.

Bahwa Sungmin menyukai ku.

Bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh itu? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu apa apa tentang perhatian Sungmin, kebaikan dan kepeduliannya untukku?

"Dari awal, aku tahu dia menyukai mu," ucap Leeteuk Oppa, "Tapi dia bersikeras menjodohkan ku dengan mu. Dia marah marah, saat tahu aku memiliki kekasih. Dia selalu mencegah ku pergi dengan kekasih ku. Dia bilang aku harus menghormati perasaan Noona nya. Dia tidak mau mengakui perasaan nya. Tapi aku tahu, gadis yang bisa menyentuh hati nya hanya kamu."

"Oppa...," akhirnya suara ku keluar juga, "Dia berjanji menemui ku..."

Tangis ku pecah. Tangis yang sedari tadi hanya isakan, kini tak bisa lagi ku bendung. Aku kehilangan adik tersayang ku. Aku kehilangannya hanya karena percaya pada semua ucapannya.

Leeteuk Oppa mengeluarkan ponsel yang kukenali milik Sungmin. "Aku tahu kau berusaha menghubunginya 6 bulan terakhir ini. Ponsel nya tidak ku matikan. Tidak ku ubah sama sekali. Entah berapa pesan dan panggilan yang kau berikan padanya. Tapi aku tak berhak membaca atau mengangkat nya. Aku hanya membiarkan ponsel nya berdering."

Lalu Leeteuk Oppa mengambil ponsel miliknya sendiri, menekan nekan sebentar, lalu menempelkan ponsel nya di telinga nya. Tak lama, ponsel Sungmin berbunyi.

Aku terperangah sejenak. Itu... suara ku.

Leeteuk Oppa tersenyum kecil. "Dia mengganti dering ponsel nya dengan suara mu. Dia bilang, suara mu indah. Dan suara mu lah yang selalu menemani ku saat kau menelpon nya. Aku sengaja tak mengangkat nya. Kamu tahu? Tiap kali mendengar dering itu, aku selalu merasa bersalah," senyumnya.

"Aku mau melihat nya.." tangisku. "Aku merindukannya... dia tidak boleh pergi dari ku... dia sudah berjanji menemuikuu..."

* * *

><p>~Leeteuk Pov<p>

Aku memeluk Tae Rin yang tiba tiba berdiri di samping ku, lalu kemudian limbung.

"Duduklah dulu, Rin," bujukku. Aku tak heran jika dia limbung begitu. Dia lebih beruntung. Ada aku yang menahan nya. Saat aku yang limbung karena kehilangan Sungmin, tak ada yang menopang ku. Aku jatuh berkali kali. Sampai akhirnya aku bisa bangkit sendiri.

Miris rasanya mendengar tangisannya yang begitu sedih dan kehilangan. Aku bahkan sudah lelah menangis. Airmata ku sudah keluar setiap hari selama 6 bulan terakhir ini. Sekarang aku bisa tersenyum saat menceritakan Sungmin pada Tae Rin, tapi saat aku yang mengalami kejadian itu, jiwa raga ku serasa luluh lantak.

Bagaimana tidak? Aku bahkan tak berani menatap Kang In lagi. Takut dia menemukan kesedihanku. Takut dia mengasihani ku. Takut dia akan salah paham. Aku bahkan takut bertemu dengan nya. Aku takut emosi ku, kesedihan ku, tertumpah semua padanya. Aku kehilangan adikku yang bahkan tak pernah kuceritakan sebelumnya.

Tae Rin masih menangis dalam pelukanku. Lalu tak lama, tubuhnya terasa lunglai. Tae Rin pingsan!

"Biar ku gendong sampai ke kamar tamu," ucap Kang In langsung. Dan mengambil alih tubuh Tae Rin dari pelukan ku. Aku mengikuti Kang In yang membopong Tae Rin ke kamar tamu. Aku menyelimuti tubuhnya yang sudah di baringkan oleh Kang In. Menatapnya tanpa daya.

"Ayo keluar," ucap ku pelan, pada Kang In yang hanya memperhatikanku. "Dia butuh istirahat. Lagipula, aku harus menceritakan sesuatu pada mu."

Dia mengikuti langkah ku. Aku menghela napas. Sungmin, bantu Hyung untuk kuat...

* * *

><p>~Kang In pov<p>

Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa kekasih ku ini mengalami hal yang begitu menyedihkan dalam hidupnya, dan aku tak ada di sampingnya.

Sedari tadi, aku mengawasi dan memperhatikan ekspresi wajah nya saat menceritakan adiknya yang baru aku tahu saat ini pada yeoja yang juga mengaku sebagai Noona dari adik Leeteuk.

Ekspresinya, tatapan mata nya, suaranya, semua menunjukkan bahwa cerita yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu begitu menyakitkan. Tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang membuat orang lain yang melihat nya justru merasa sedih.

Dan sekarang, di hadapanku, hanya ada aku dan dia. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada ku?

"Sungmin sangat membenci mu, dulu," ucap nya pelan. Kata kata yang tidak ku duga, sebenarnya. Dan membuat ku merasa tertusuk mendengarnya.

"Dia selalu mencegah ku pergi kencan dengan mu. Dia selalu bilang, apa bagusnya hubungan kita. Dia selalu menjodohkan ku dengan Tae Rin. Seolah dia tahu, bahwa dia tidak akan berjodoh dengan Noona nya itu," dia menatap ku. Aku hanya diam. Mendengarkan.

"Lalu, saat dia di vonis memiliki tumor jinak di kepalanya, dia berubah. Tidak lagi membujukku, atau memaksa ku menikahi Noona nya lagi. Sebagai ganti nya, dia merengek pada ku untuk membawa mu menemui nya."

"Tapi aku takut, dia akan menyusahkan dan merepotkan mu." Namja yang ku cintai itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu sebabnya aku tak pernah mengenalkan mu pada nya. Awalnya, aku tak mau kekasih ku dan adik ku saling memusuhi. Jadi, cukup Sungmin saja yang membenci mu. Lalu kemudian, aku takut dia akan memaksa mu. Kau tahu, beberapa bulan sebelum dia pergi, dia selalu bertanya pada ku kapan kekasihku akan menikahi ku. Dan aku takut dia akan menanyakan hal itu pada mu."

Aku menggigit bibir. Aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan Sungmin, tapi aku sudah jatuh simpati dengannya. Dan mendengar cerita kekasihku itu, membuat ku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Lalu, dia juga merengek padaku, untuk menceritakan padanya seperti apa kekasih ku itu," dia tersenyum saat bercerita, sementara pandangannya menerawang. "Tapi karena dia merengek padaku saat kami sedang bertengkar, aku tak menjawab nya. Membuatnya cemberut dan melontarkan ancaman ancaman pada ku."

Aku ikut tersenyum geli. Dengan setitik airmata jatuh di sudut mata ku.

"Aku tak pernah berani membahas permintaan Sungmin pada mu selama ini," lagi lagi dia menunduk. "Saat itu, aku memikirkan perasaan mu. Aku tak ingin kau salah paham dengan Sungmin, atau merasa terganggu dengannya. Walau sebenarnya aku juga takut jika permintaan nya itu adalah permintaan terakhirnya."

"Dan ketakutan mu yang satu itu terjadi, kan?" sergah ku. Menyakitkan sekali melihat sorot matanya yang semakin redup, sementara bibirnya masih saja tersenyum.

Tapi dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Sebenarnya ketakutan ku tidak hanya itu," dia tersenyum lagi. Lalu berpaling ke luar. "Aku takut pada banyak hal, dan semua itu menjadi nyata. Sampai hari ini, aku selalu ketakutan. Saat tidur, aku takut bermimpi tentang kematian Sungmin, dan itu terjadi. Tapi jika aku terbangun, aku takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Sungmin sudah pergi dari ku..."

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengar kesakitan yang tanpa sadar di keluarkannya. Aku merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Ini sebabnya kamu menghindari ku terus?"

Dia mengangguk dalam pelukanku.

"Aku takut tanpa sadar mengeluarkan emosi ku pada mu," ucap nya yang terasa jujur di telinga ku. Aku semakin memeluknya.

"Lalu, apa keinginan terakhir Sungmin padamu?"

"Dia ingin aku bahagia. Dengan, atau tanpa nya."

* * *

><p>~Leeteuk pov<p>

Aku berlutut di samping Tae Rin yang sedang menangis dan mengelus pohon yang ada di pusara Sungmin. Menatap nya pedih.

Aku sudah seperti itu sejak 6 bulan lalu. Setiap hari. Terkadang aku menangis bahkan tanpa airmata.

Tapi ku biarkan saja Tae Rin menangis sesuka nya. Aku tahu dia sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Dan 6 bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan.

Meski tak semua ku beberkan pada Tae Rin, bahkan pada Kang In sekalipun. Hanya aku saja yang tahu semua itu.

Aku menatap pohon yang ku beri nama 'Minnie' itu. "Lee Sungmin... tahukah kau bahwa kau sangat menyakiti kami dengan kepergianmu?" tanya ku dalam hati.

Semilir angin tiba tiba berhembus. Menggelitik anak rambut di sekitar telinga ku. Aku mungkin salah dengar, tapi aku akan tetap mengganggap itu suara Sungmin. "Maafkan aku, Hyung.."

Aku tersenyum saat lanjutan suara itu kembali berbisik di telinga ku. "Tapi kini aku harap kau tak lagi lari dari hidup mu, Hyung. Berbahagialah untuk ku..."

**=END=**


End file.
